


Kiss It All Better

by MsDamia



Series: There Is Gonna Be A Flame [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heartbreak, slight timeline change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDamia/pseuds/MsDamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching the Avengers and wondering who would have called the Cellist. Or if she would have ever found out. I guess this is what comes from a sad thought, some depressing music, and a bit too much red wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

There was something to be said for an older lover. Not too much older, but still, twenty-four years old made the ten year difference seem at least mildly significant. She'd been amused by his bland smile and unimpressed gaze. He'd been intrigued by her knowing smirk and jaded eyes. There was really no way it ever could have ended well. 

The first time was intentional. Darcy had no qualms admitting she'd needed to get laid and Phil had been the first person she'd seen in Bumfuck Nowhere, New Mexico who'd interested her in that way. Phil had reasons of his own, though he hadn't shared them with her. He'd just given her that wry twist of his lips and sighed lightly. She didn't push. She'd just given him a vague shrug and let it go. They didn't need to speak about it.

The second time had surprised Darcy. They'd been leaving a debriefing and suddenly Phil was pulling her into a closet, his lips desperate against hers. His hands tangled in her hair and his heart pounding hard enough that she could feel it through his shirt. It had been wonderfully sloppy and he had apologized. The younger woman just pulled him down for a steamy kiss.

"Never apologize for the good stuff." She'd advised before heading out. It had taken him getting home and half undressed to find the lime green scrap of lace that she called underwear. The little sneak had tucked it into an inside pocket of his jacket. 

Phil Coulson found something about Darcy Lewis to be utterly intoxicating. He broke personal rules of fraternization and found himself showing up at her door at all hours of the day and night. She'd smile and tug him inside, never questioning possible motives. She wasn't SHIELD, wasn't anything he had ever imagined himself to be attracted to. Yet there he was, contorting his schedules to fit in time with a woman possibly too young for him.

It wasn't just sex, that he could have done without. It was just Darcy. She would let him crash on her couch while she danced around the house in her underwear, his eyes following her every fleeful twist. She'd use him as a pillow while they watched Super Nanny or the Dog Whisperer. They'd trade tales of mad-scientist wrangling and come up with ridiculous excuses as to why the other person should be the one to get up and get the wine. It was frighteningly domestic and something he cherished even as he kept it from as many people as he possibly could. He didn't want to share her. 

Darcy, the classically trained musician turned political science major. she introduced him to her first love, a cello affectionately called Armande, and in return he told her all about his favorite people the world. The frighteningly efficient Pepper Potts, a prankster sniper dubbed "C", his erstwhile partner at SHIELD - Jasper Sitwell. They had an understanding of one another that neither could have predicted at their first meeting. 

An offer came for Jane to visit Tromso, Norway. Darcy and Phil had been doing their thing for close to two years at that point and she knew when something was up. He had suggested she go with Jane. To a conference. Something she rather vocal about disliking and in a country that was freezing on the best of days. Darcy despised being cold. It had lead to stupid fight about living arrangements, she wanted to move in together and Phil didn't think it was safe. He had almost looked relieved when she'd blown up and threatened to move back to Portland. She'd stomped out the door, intent on getting drunk at the first dive bar she could find. He had sat down and scrubbed his hands over his face a few times. All he wanted was for her to be safe. Always.

Darcy went with Jane to avoid apologizing (she was still angry, damn it!) and aliens attacked New York.

She was pissed. Jane was pissed. The two women had very little problem bullying their babysitters into following them back to the US. Darcy had plans to scream at Phil for a good long while before letting him distract her with make up sex. How dare he send her off angry with him when it was for her own safety? How dare he manipulate her because he thought it was his job to keep her in the dark on things like aliens? She'd tazed the God of Thunder! Sure, he'd been human at the time and a bit out of things, but still! 

All of these things and more raced through Darcy's brain during the flight but her plans completely changed once they'd reached New York. A gentleman in a suit drove them to Stark Tower where Agent Sitwell was waiting for them. 

"If you'll follow me," The man told them politely. Darcy narrowed dark blue eyes and clamped her lips shut, plotting the best way to maim her lover for scaring her like this and neglecting to tell Jane about Thor. She tapped her shoes loudly on the floor of the elevator, everyone else silent and still. It just frustrated the brunette more.

Upstairs was a mess. People in all kinds of uniforms dashed back and forth, shouting things to one another as they cleaned up debris and put out small fires in both a metaphorical and literal sense. Darcy stared at the organized chaos for a few long moments and then planted her feet.

"Where is Coulson?" She demanded, her dark eyes searching. He should have been up here choreographing the madness. She turned to the bald man standing in front of her and in return Sitwell avoided her gaze. Darcy felt her heart start to pound in her chest, thudding so hard she thought something might break. If she hadn't been so focused on the agent in front of her she might have noticed the group that came down the hall from behind her.

"I thought I said not to let any more groupies up here," Tony Stark was saying in a snide voice, taking in their wrinkled jeans and Darcy's over sized sweater. Darcy chose to ignore him, he wasn't important just now. 

"Sitwell, where is Coulson?" She demanded, her voice flat and her gaze trained straight on his.

"If you and Doctor Foster would just come this way," Sitwell started again. His poker face wasn't as good as Phil's, she made bank off him on Poker Night. She noted this idly as her head started to feel overly warm.

"I think Ms. Lewis asked you a question." Jane's voice had turned to steel but Darcy already knew. She knew this couldn't have eneded well. There was a ringing in her ears as she stared at Sitwell, one of the few people Phil cared about that she had met. 

"He saved countless lives." Agent Sitwell's face was full of pain. Darcy blinked and took a step back. Then another. She turned around without thinking, planning on going somewhere far from the other man and the information she didn't want. She was brought up short by a group of people she'd never actually met, though she'd heard a lot about a few of them.

"Who are you?" Tony Stark was glaring at her. Why was he glaring at her? Where was Phil? He was in charge of wrangling this particular mad scienist, her's was far more petite and interested in inter-stellar travel rather than robots. She stared at him, trying to make sense of her suddenly scrambled thoughts. One thought came to the front and she continued to stare blankly at Tony for a moment.

"I wasn't really going to move back to Portland. I was just mad at him for trying to send me away without telling me why." Darcy told him, the words spilling out of her mouth as her eyes started to fill with tears. 

"Oh shit." Tony's face went slack with helplessness as he realized what her words meant.

"Darcy," Jane didn't know what to do. She hovered behind her best friend and erstwhile assistant as the woman stood frozen before Tony Stark. Jane wasn't good with things like emotions, or even people in general. That was all Darcy's part of the equation and no she didn't know what to do.

"He's Phil. He's supposed to come back at the end of the day." Darcy lost the fight with her tears. They streamed down her face, dripping from her chin as she spoke in a thin voice that was completely unlike her. She hated weak little girls, so why did she suddenly sound like one?

"What is going on here?" A calm voice demanded, scattering most of the people that had been following Tony. Pepper Potts took in Darcy's heartbroken face, Jane's unsure hovering, and Tony's shell-shocked face in an instant. "Well?" She raised a single eyebrow and Tony responded.

"Meet Phil's cellist." There was murmuring at the announcement but they went ignored.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Pepper took a steadying breath, her eyes glinting with her own tears, before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the shorter girls shoulders. Darcy collapsed against the slender woman and allowed herself to sob like a child on a stranger. An idle thought in the back of her head decided that her heart was pounding so hard because it was well and thoroughly broken. 


End file.
